


Happy Halloween

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Fangs and Jinyoung [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Mark is a bit grumpy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naiads, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Mark is not a big fan of Halloween.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO! My short halloween story:3 Enjoy my fam. (Also read the stories before this:3333)

“That's a cool costume mister!” Says a kid, pulling on Mark’s windbreaker, giving him a big smile. Mark and Jinyoung are currently in California, visiting Mark’s parents for a while. The thing with California is… No monsters. Well, there are monsters, they just are not as common as usual. Maybe you will see the occasional Elf, or Ghost, but that's it. So of course, its Halloween, Mark is a vampire, but everyone thinks its a costume, which pisses him off. 

Mark looks down at the little kid, about to hiss at him to scare him off, until Jinyoung interrupts. “It is a cool costume, isn’t it? We worked hard on it.” Jinyoung says to the child with a sweet smile, taking the kids hand off of Mark’s windbreaker. He gives Mark a slight side glare, telling him to calm down. “Now go run along with your parents, ok?” Jinyoung asks, kneeling on one knee so he is eye level with the child. His parents are holding out their hand, waiting for the young boy to return to them. The boy nods his head with a beaming smile, running off to grab his mother's hand. 

Jinyoung then gets off his knee, trying to brush the dirt off his pants from the pier as best he can. He goes back to link arms with his boyfriend, walking down the pier. 

They decided to go on a Halloween walk down a pier overlooking the beach, lamps lighting their way, the lovely ocean spreading either side of them. There are houses and buildings on either side of the beautiful pier, so parents are running back and forth with their children to go Trick or Treating. 

Mark really does not go on the walk, because he is not a big fan of Halloween, Especially in California. I know, a vampire who doesn’t love Halloween, weird.

“Mark, scaring adults and teenagers is one thing. But kids?” Jinyoung asks, jabbing him in the side slightly. “I’m sorry,” Mark grumbles. The glare on his face is slowly turning into what Jinyoung and their friends call, his ‘Death Look.’ It's a look he gets when he gets super annoyed or angry. Take one look at his face in that state, and you won’t go within ten feet of him.

“This holiday is just so frustrating.” He sighs, wrapping his arm tighter around Jinyoung’s waist. He looks up at Mark, a look of disapproval on his face. “But you love scaring the shit out of children.” Mark laughs, planting a small kiss on the younger’s forehead. “That's true.” 

They keep walking along the pier, enjoying the ocean breeze and the cool air that comes with the lovely sunset. Jinyoung is deeply enjoying his boyfriend's company, snuggling up to his side with a happy sigh. Mark seems to be very content as well, forgetting about the Halloween night, and just enjoying their nice little walk down the Californian beach.

That is until they get interrupted by a bunch of dumb teenagers. They stop a few feet in front of them, talking and glaring at them. “Oh my god guys, look.” Says a tall blonde girl, pointing in the direction of the couple. They are a group of five girls, dressed as cheap looking vampires. Mark glares at them because obviously, they have never seen a real vampire before. 

First off, they have one set of crappy vampire fangs on their K9s, when vampires actually have two sets of fangs, they have their main ones, and a smaller set behind them. 

They have dark circles under their eyes and an obnoxiously pale complexion. (Vampires are pale, but they are not ghost white. Also, some vampires are just lucky and don’t have pale skin at all. They also do not have sunken in eyes.) But what do you expect from a bunch of Californian white girls?

The blonde girl is pointing at them, a look of disgust on her face. “Are those two guys together?” She exclaims, nudging her brunet friend. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the dumb girls, “You live in California, and you have never seen a gay couple before?” He asks. 

Jinyoung really doesn’t care, just wants to ignore them and go on their merry way, because there will always be homophobic people in the world, but Mark has other ideas. 

“That is so gross!” Another shorter girl says to the blonde. Mark gives them a glare, then bares his real fangs. The girls roll their eyes at the man, laughing at him. 

“Wow so scary.” She says sarcastically, “Nice costume, but you’re not fooling anyone.” Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh because he knows his boyfriend is about to prove them wrong. And he won’t stop him. Because when Mark is angry at someone, he has to let his anger out, or he will get bitter and unapproachable. 

Mark lets his eyes dilate into tiny slits, similar to a cats eyes. He only does this when he is getting protective, or is just agitated. The girls freeze, stopping them from saying anything. 

“Move along.” He growls, nodding his head in the direction away from them. They scramble away with wide eyes, trying to escape his gaze. Jinyoung just laughs, pulling the vampire back to his side. He dilates his eyes back to their normal size, the look of anger still on his face. 

“Calm down Mark.” Jinyoung laughs, pulling him into a tight side hug. He starts to relax in his grip, Halloween always has him on edge. When he was little and lived in California, nobody believed he was a vampire. They would always laugh at him and call him a fake, so he would stay in his house on Halloween. 

Mark has been a bitter bitch this season ever since, but Jinyoung doesn’t blame him.

“Let's go home,” Jinyoung whispers, pulling him towards his parent's house. He sighs, quietly following his boyfriend down the long pier. Mark is basically making Jinyoung drag him the whole way home, looking like he’s about to pass out. Apparently using his powers when it's not necessary really drains him.

“You ok? We’re almost to your parents.” Jinyoung whispers, trying to support the older man. “I’m just tired.” Mark yawns, laying his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung laughs, letting him close his eyes, “By this rate, we will never make it home.” Mark doesn’t answer, just rests peacefully on his shoulder.

It took them way longer than it should have to get to the house, Mark barely keeping his eyes open. 

“Is he ok?” Mrs.Tuan asks when they get through the front door. Jinyoung gives her a smile, reassuring her. “Yes, he is fine, just tired.” She laughs, going back to what she was doing in the kitchen. “This holiday always drains him, you guys can go up to his room.” Jinyoung gives a small nod, dragging sleepy Mark behind him. The only reason this holiday drains him is that he uses his abilities for no good reason.

The problem with his parent's house is, in their house, their room is on the main floor. In his parent's house, his bedroom is on the second floor, getting Mark up those stairs is quite a challenge. 

Him stumbling every other step, making it nearly impossible for Jinyoung to hold up his weight. “Get your tired ass up these stairs.” He grumbles, only getting an incoherent noise out of the older.

After a long struggle, they finally make up to his room, Jinyoung immediately dropping him on the large bed in the center of the room. “God Mark, we need to take a shower,” Jinyoung states, both of them smelling like smoke from the fire the Tuan’s had set out in front of their house. 

They had sat by it for a while before going on their walk, enjoying the warmth. “Can I please just rest?” He complains, rolling onto his side, letting out a deep sigh.

“You’re going to get the sheets all gross.” Jinyoung states with his arms folded. Mark doesn’t move, just stays holding tight onto the pillows.

“The maids can take care of it.” He yawns, trying to beckon his boyfriend over. “I just want to sleep right now.” He rolls his eyes, Jinyoung knows there is no point in pestering him, so he goes to lay next to Mark on the soft bed. 

The vampire immediately pulls him closer to his body, holding him in his impossibly tight grip, making it hard to breathe. “I’m going to suffocate,” Jinyoung says while trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp, “Unlike you, I need oxygen.” Mark loosens his grip a little but is still tight enough to keep Jinyoung secure.

“Thank you for dealing with my grumpy attitude tonight.” Mark says gratefully, “I know I can be an ass sometimes.” Jinyoung smiles, tucking himself underneath Mark’s chin. “Yes. You can be an ass, but of course, I will deal with it.” The older laughs, closing his eyes again and starts to doze off with his boyfriend. “Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually LOVE Halloween. And guess whaaaaat? MY FRIEND AND I ARE BEING VAMPIRES LMAO. It's going to be so cool though. He has been planning this with me for a long time and I'm so excited, our costumes are AWESOME! Tell me what y'all are being for Halloween:))) TIS THE SEASON TO TIM BURTON, Byeeeeeee!


End file.
